


vent fic

by maeshmolowas



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeshmolowas/pseuds/maeshmolowas
Summary: hi this is just a vent fic about azami going to visit his mom's grave
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	vent fic

"hi, mom."

there's the slight rustling of trees in the background, just the bit of background noise that azami needs to keep himself calm.

"i miss you— well, i always miss you. it's not the same, it hasn't been the same since you left… i'm managing, though."

"i joined a theater troupe. i'm the makeup artist for the company, too… i did that for you, you know? i'm glad that i can still be connected to you, in some way. it's like you're here with me, guiding my hand again…" he takes a deep breath, willing himself not to cry. "i think i'm good enough that i don't need you to guide me anymore, but… i wish you were here to do it, anyways."

"i'm not lonely anymore, though. i've got… a new family. it's big. i'm never really alone. they… they mean a lot to me. even if some of them annoy me sometimes, i'm grateful for them. my troupe members, especially. they take care of me, like… like my big brothers, or something. i'm glad i get to grow up a little bit more by their sides."

"i like the way my life is. it's nice. i don't know how different it would be if you were here, but… i'm glad for how it is, even without you—" his voice cracks at the end, which breaks into a quiet sob. "fuck, i didn't… i didn't want to cry. i'm sorry you have to see me like this... i'll smile for you next time."

he takes a deep breath. "i think… that's all i have to say. i'm not great with words, but i hope… that was enough."

"bye, mom." he pushes himself off the ground, dusting the dirt off his knees. "i'll be back next year."

"maybe i'll bring my new family to meet you, next time."


End file.
